On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans
by SachaGreen
Summary: Cette fiction n'a rien à voir avec le film "All Good Things", seulement je trouvais que le titre correspondait bien à la trame de mon histoire. Tout vient de mon imagination; en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Dédicacé à mes quatre beautés
1. Prologue

_**Cette fiction est destinée à toutes les filles qui -comme nous- sont perdues, heureuses, malheureuses, amoureuses, incertaines, fofolles, parfois ridicules; mais qui sont toujours là l'une pour l'autre.**_

_**C'est l'histoire de cinq amies de 17 ans qui vivent leur dernière année de lycée. La dernière année, avant de partir vers le monde adulte, o****ù rien ne sera plus comme avant. Elles se cherchent, goûtent aux premières histoires amoureuses, se questionnent sur le sens qu'à la vie, rigolent de tout, profitent. **_

_**Elles le savent toutes au fond d'elles: cette année sera différente des autres. Parce que, au fond, on n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans...**_

* * *

**On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans**

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh, daddy, dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fun,  
Oh, girls, just wanna have  
That's all they really want:  
Some fun...

* * *

_**P**rologue_

- Allez Emma, grouille, on va être en retard !

Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que j'attendais Emma, qui, comme à son habitude, était en retard. Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Je dois dire que c'est un exploit que nous soyons toutes les cinq arrivées en Terminale après six ans de scolarité et d'adolescence confondus.

- Oui ça va je trouvais plus mon foulard !

- Dis plutôt que tu veux retarder le moment de croiser tu-sais-qui, dis-je moqueuse.

- No comment.

Emma avait jonglé entre plusieurs garçons cet été, après s'être faite larguée comme une moins que rien par son ex-copain dont elle avait été folle amoureuse pendant un an et demi. Elle avait seulement voulu oublier, ce que je comprenais parfaitement, mais je la sentais réticente à revoir Clément. Me sortant de mes pensées, Cassandra se précipita dans mes bras.

- Juliaaaaaaa ! Tu m'as trop manqué ma puce. Alors ce mois d'août en Australie ?

- Oh oui raconte nous tous les détails, même les plus croustillants ! Y avait des mecs canons je parie ? Tu vas tout nous dire !, intervint sa soeur jumelle Bérénice en m'embrassant.

Cassandra et Bérénice sont sans doute mes plus vieilles amies. Nous nous sommes rencontrées au collège, et après on ne s'est plus jamais quittées. Elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, ce qui est logique pour des jumelles, mais ont des caractères différents. Cassandra a un penchant pour les garçons plus vieux, elle est très extravertie. Tandis que Bérénice peut se montrer réservée et ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux histoires d'amour ni aux garçons en général.

- Promis les filles, je n'omettrai rien, mais il faut d'abord qu'on aille voir les listes ! J'espère qu'on est toutes ensemble cette année. Au fait, elle est où Juliette ?

Juliette est la cinquième fille de la bande. Avec ses yeux verts, son teint légèrement hâlé, et ses origines de sicilienne, elle en ferait craquer plus d'un. Seulement c'est une réaliste qui a les pieds sur terre, et même si elle rêve de l'amour parfait -comme nous toutes- elle ne se sert pas de son physique pour plaire car elle favorise l'intellect. Tout le contraire d'Emma qui, elle, a conscience de son physique avantageux, de ses yeux noisettes ourlés de cils à n'en plus finir et de son sourire ravageur qui la mettent en première place dans les idéaux des garçons; et qui en joue, car elle est comme ça.

- Elle arrive, je crois qu'il y a seulement quelques embouteillages, me précise Bérénice.

- Ok les filles je peux plus attendre, allons voir la liste !, sautille Emma.

La liste c'est celle qui, à chaque rentrée, nous annonce avec quelles personnes nous allons partager notre année. Elle est cruciale, primordiale, vitale. Car cette année nous comptons bien évidemment être toutes ensembles avec les filles.

- Julia Berry, Emma Ilade, Juliette Prati, Bérénice Vilard, Cassandra Vilard... Les filles, on est toutes ensemble ! Terminale 2 !, s'écrie Cassandra, surexcitée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué mes chéries ?

- Juliette!

Nous lui sautons toutes dans les bras. Cela faisait un mois que Juliette et moi ne nous étions pas vues et n'avions pas vu les filles. Pendant que j'étais en Australie, partie apprendre l'anglais et profiter du soleil et de la vague, Juliette était retournée en Italie afin de célébrer le mariage de sa soeur; et avait décidé d'allonger son séjour. Emma avait quant-à-elle travaillé dans l'entreprise familial pour gagner de l'argent, et les jumelles étaient restées en ville, s'alimentant du soleil qui régnait.

- Ça fait tellement plaisir que l'on soit enfin réunies les filles. Et je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter, chuchotai-je avec un clin d'oeil.

- Attendez, mais qui c'est ce Arthur Bartoli ?, dit Emma en observant la liste.

- C'est moi., nous surpris une voix rauque dans notre dos.

Je me retournai, pour faire face à un jeune homme qui me mettait deux têtes, aux cheveux bruns en bataille, comme s'il venait à peine de se réveiller. Il avait les yeux verts assez foncés, qui me rappelaient un océan déchainé. Son corps, à première vue bien modelé, était moulé dans un pull noir qui laissait entrevoir sa peau bronzé de l'été. Il nous fit un grand sourire dévoilant des dents éclatantes. Je dois dire qu'il était plutôt pas mal, mais comme tout garçon potable dans cette école, je savais que tôt ou tard il serait alpagué par les S_irènes. _Les quatre filles appelées les Sirènes pourraient être définies comme les mannequins du lycée. Elles sont grandes, minces, toujours à la pointe de tout, elles possèdent aussi une chevelure longue et parfaite et un visage de poupée. Bref, ce sont les reines des abeilles. Je ne dirais pas qu'elles font leur loi au lycée, mais lorsqu'une occasion se présente -ici, un nouvel élève- elles l'entraînent dans leurs filées, telle une sirène tentant les pêcheurs avec son chant. Pour en revenir au petit nouveau, Emma avait l'air de le trouver à son goût et, la connaissant par coeur, nous l'avons compris assez vite.

- Salut beau gosse, je m'appelle Emma, enchantée..., lui fit-elle de son plus beau sourire.

Les filles et moi avons explosé de rire tandis qu'elle pressait Arthur contre elle pour lui faire la bise. Emma était comme ça, toujours très dynamique. Pendant ce temps, je me tournais vers les filles pour discuter un peu.

- Bon Juliette, raconte nous tout pour ce fameux italien qu'on surnomme H ?

- Figure-toi que c'est le neveu du mari d'Anna ! Qui aurait cru que le mariage de ma grande soeur me ferait rencontrer quelqu'un. On a sympathisé, puis on a bu, dansé, j'étais bien avec lui, et quand il m'a entraîné dans un coin éloigné du jardin j'ai bien cru que j'allais passer à l'acte.

- Dans un jardin ?!, s'écria Bérénice à la limite de l'apoplexie.

- Je sais pas Béré, franchement d'habitude j'aurais trouvé ça limite mais avec lui j'aurais pu bravé tous les interdits tu vois, enfin j'avais l'impression d'être moi même...

- Continue !, dit Cassandra.

- Bref, finalement nous nous sommes juste embrassés et -bon j'avoue- un peu peloté, c'était si bon. Il a des mains parfaites. -elle sourit- Après ça, on a passé le reste du mois ensemble, on ne se quittait plus. Il m'a fait visité l'Italie, on courait dans les vignes, on se baignait dans les sources d'eau chaude, on était juste heureux. Il savait que j'étais vierge, et lui non, mais il voulait attendre pour que ma première fois soit parfaite.

- Et pourquoi on l'appelle H alors ?, demandai-je, avide des détails.

- En fait, malgré ce que je vous raconte, on ne peut pas dire que ça a toujours été l'homme de rêve. Il faisait des courses à moto avant, totalement dangereuses et illégales, où il a perdu son meilleur ami. C'était lui qui lui avait donné ce surnom, et il n'a plus voulu qu'on l'appelle autrement.

- Attend une seconde, toi ? Toi avec un motard à moitié fou qui fait des trucs illégaux ?! Wow Juliette je te reconnais plus !, plaisanta Cassandra.

- Je vous dis les filles, il m'a changé. Il m'a montré qu'il y avait autre chose que les plans, qu'il fallait aussi profiter de la vie, que-...

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?, s'exclama quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je fis volte face, et se tenait devant moi Arthur, avec un grand sourire.

- Alors ?

- Hmm?

- C'est quoi ton nom ?, ria-t-il.

Et soudain, il m'insupportait.

- Excuse moi, tu vois pas qu'on était entrain de parler ?, dis-je avec irritabilité.

- Excuse moi, tu vois pas que je te demande comment tu t'appelles ?, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Emma décida d'intervenir:

- No stress Julia, il veut juste te connaître un peu mieux.

- Ouais, no stress, _Julia. -_dit-il en insistant sur mon prénom- T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- Vas te faire foutre.

* * *

- C'était quoi, _ça_ ?, me demanda Cass, qui accourait derrière moi, suivie des filles.

- Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? On est entrain de discuter et il vient faire son petit numéro de dragueur à deux balles, très peu pour moi.

- Oh allez Juju, me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas trouvé sexy quand même ?, me titilla Emma.

- Non, absolument pas. Et de toute façon, à quoi bon, dans deux jours il sera avec les Sirènes.

- Elle a pas tort, dit Juliette.

J'allais continuer à m'énerver contre ce petit prétentieux d'Arthur, quand je vis quelque chose qui me glaça le sang. En me retournant vers Emma, je remarquai qu'elle avait vu la même chose. En une seconde, sa bonne humeur disparut.

- Emma, vient on se casse avant que...

Trop tard.

- Hé, Emma ! Alors, tu dis pas bonjour ?, railla le garçon à qui j'avais envie d'arracher la tête depuis des mois.

Clément. En plus d'avoir largué une de mes meilleures amies comme un lâche, il se pointait devant elle, avec à son bras une des sirènes, Alix. Elle gloussa en apercevant Emma et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Clément qui eut un petit rire sadique.

- Alors Clément, on a perdu toute estime de soi au point de se taper une fille à 3 de QI ? -Il faut dire que les Sirènes n'étaient pas réputées pour leur intelligence-, le toisa Bérénice.

- Ou alors tu cherches quelqu'un qui pourra enfin comprendre tes délires sexuels liés à _Matrix_ ?, continua Juliette.

- Toujours aussi aimables à ce que je vois. Emma, faudra qu'on se parle tous les deux. Viens me trouver à la pause. Tchao.

- C'est ça, casse toi., dis-je en lui lançant mon regard le plus noir possible.

Il repartit bras dessus bras dessous avec Alix. Emma ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Clément l'avait tellement fait souffrir qu'elle avait encore du mal à s'en remettre. Nous ne le supportions pas avec les filles.  
La sonnerie retentit avant que nous puissions en parler, signifiant le début des cours. La journée commençait bien.


	2. Chapitre I

**C**hapitre** I **

La reprise de la routine..., pensa Bérénice en attendant son bus le mardi matin, tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à apparaître. Bérénice était une fille très pragmatique. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions, mais manquait surtout de beaucoup de réponses. L'été avait été rude pour elle, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Le fait que sa soeur sorte à tout va et ramène des garçons à la maison, pendant qu'elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre à regarder des films, la dérangeait. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez elle pour ne pas être une madame _Toutlemonde. _Elle voulait sortir elle aussi, faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin, embrasser des garçons, flirter, boire des verres, tout ce qu'une adolescente _normale _devrait faire en principe. Mais voilà, Bérénice n'était pas comme tout le monde. Et c'était bien cela qui torturait ses pensées.

Cassandra prit place à côté de sa soeur pour patienter. Elle la regarda attentivement, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, l'expression vagabonde comme si elle vivait dans un univers complètement parallèle au sien. Parfois elle ne comprenait pas Bérénice. Durant tout l'été elle avait tenté de la faire sortir, de lui faire rencontrer des gens, sa soeur restait totalement fermée au monde extérieur. Pourtant, Bérénice a tout pour elle. C'est une jolie brune aux cheveux longs et brillants qui possède une concordance des traits du visage proche de la magnificence, et qui fait tout son charme. En plus de cela, elle est incroyablement drôle et sa gentillesse pourrait la sauver de tout maux. Cassandra songeait au fait que sa soeur restait un mystère, lorsque le bus arriva.

- Après toi, Cass, dit Bérénice soudain sortit de sa bulle.

Elles montèrent dans le bus. Cassandra s'assit à l'avant, à côté de son partenaire du club de littérature, Guillaume. Tandis que Bérénice traîna les pieds jusqu'au fond, cherchant à tout prix un peu de tranquillité pour peut-être réussir à faire une sieste.  
Elle était entrain de se dire qu'il ferait sûrement très beau aujourd'hui, quand quelqu'un l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- C'est libre ?, dit une voix de garçon.

Sans même lui lancer un regard, elle hocha la tête et retourna à sa méditation. Elle sentit la présence de ce garçon à côté d'elle. Il se mit rapidement à taper du pied par terre, ce qui exaspéra Bérénice.

- Pourrais-tu arrêter ce tapotement s'il te plaît, j'essaie de récupérer un peu de sommeil, lui lança-t-elle, froide.

- Il faut dormir la nuit.

- Excuse-moi ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

Pour qui il se prend lui ?! Elle se retourna enfin vers lui. Elle ne remarqua que le petit sourire narquois qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, il se trouvait bien trop sûr de lui, et cela ne suffit qu'à l'exaspérer davantage.

- Je dis juste qu'il faut dormir la nuit si tu ne veux pas avoir à récupérer du sommeil après. C'est tout.

- Ah bon, et tu es psychologue du sommeil toi peut-être ?

- Absolument pas, mais dis-toi juste que pour d'autres c'est pire. Moi par exemple, je reviens tout juste d'Hawaii, je suis encore en plein décalage horaire mais comme j'ai dormi cette nuit je tiens le coup.

Ben voyons ! Hawaii. Toujours plus prétentieux celui-là.

- Et si tu te demandes ce que je faisais à Hawaii, et bien je vais te répondre: j'y étais en compétition de surf toute la semaine. C'était génial. J'ai des photos d'ailleurs, tu veux les voir ?, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te dise non, je me trompe ?, souffla Bérénice en commençant à cerner le personnage.

- Evidemment !, fit Sourire d'Ange -son nouveau surnom-

- Alors... non.

Bérénice se détourna de lui et remit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un monsieur je-sais-tout dans sa vie, et encore moins si tôt le matin.

* * *

- Salut Juju ! Tu vas bien ?

- Sachant que j'ai 3h de mathématiques aujourd'hui, on ne peut mieux je dirais. Et toi ? Tu as une tête atroce petit coeur...

- Je sais, soupira Emma. Après notre dispute de la veille avec Clément, je n'ai pas franchement réussi à trouver le sommeil.

- Il faut qu'il arrête de débarquer chez toi comme ça, à l'improviste. Surtout qu'après l'avoir évité toute la journée d'hier, je pensais qu'il aurait compris le message, s'étonna Juliette.

- Apparemment pas. Si tu l'avais vu hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il savait ce que j'avais fait cet été et que je n'étais qu'une traînée qui ne valait rien. Ces crises de jalousie m'exaspèrent, surtout quand on sait que c'est lui qui m'a quitté et qui n'a plus donné signe de vie de tout l'été. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit qu'il ne sortait pas avec Alix, mais je n'y crois qu'à moitié. Encore une autre à ajouter à la liste.

- Qui est à ajouter à la liste ?, questionna Cassandra, qui arrivait avec Bérénice devant le lycée.

- Alix. Hier soir Clément est venu à la maison pour me faire une scène, puis ensuite pour s'excuser et me dire qu'il regrette, enfin du Clément tout craché...

- Ça va aller ma puce ?, s'inquiéta Bérénice.

- Oui les filles, ne vous en faites pas, je suis bien décidée à passer à autre chose pour de bon. Je vais m'amuser et profiter de ce que Dame Nature m'a offert !, s'exclama Emma, toute guillerette.

- Oh Emma !, la taquinèrent les trois filles.

Tout en rigolant face aux têtes exaspérées des filles, Emma se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver Julia.

* * *

Les trucs tordus, ça tombe toujours sur moi. En me levant ce matin, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà vingt minutes de retard pour les cours. Puis, après m'être habillée en quatrième vitesse, j'ai découvert que je n'avais plus d'essence dans mon scooter. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'y rendre à pied. Et c'est donc depuis bientôt une demi-heure que je pratique la marche rapide pour arriver -un peu- plus rapidement au lycée. Peine perdue, j'ai chaud, j'en ai marre, je rêve de m'asseoir et de boire un grand verre d'eau fraîche.  
Je crois tout à coup entendre quelqu'un me héler. Je me retourne et tombe sur personne d'autre qu'Arthur, qui conduit une superbe Jeep noire. Super. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je décide de continuer à avancer en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Je sais que tu m'as vu, la râleuse.

- ...

- Tu veux pas monter ? Tu vas être sérieusement en retard sinon. T'as pas l'air d'être une grande rebelle, tu risques de te faire taper sur les doigts par papa-maman, se moqua-t-il

- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien l'expression "Vas te faire foutre", lui dis-je, avant de me fustiger pour être rentrée dans son jeu.

- Ouh la lionne sort ses griffes, j'aime ton côté agressive, ça m'excite, insista-t-il pour me pousser au maximum dans mes retranchements.

- La ferme.

Je fus sauvée par une voiture qui klaxonna Arthur, qui lui allait trop lentement, du fait qu'il me parlait. Je jubilais intérieurement quand je le vis abandonner et partir vers le lycée.

OoOoO

Quand j'arrivais enfin au lycée, en sueur, la respiration saccadée, je fus reçue par la doyenne qui me mit deux heures de colle pour retard abusif. La poisse. J'arrivais finalement en cours et me plaçait à côté d'Emma pour une heure d'anglais déjà bien entamée.

- Ben alors, t'étais où ?, s'empressa-t-elle de me demander.

- Oh le schéma habituel, mon réveil n'a pas sonné, plus d'essence, enfin tu vois quoi...

- Ça n'arrive qu'à toi ça..., rigola Emma, qui avait l'habitude de mes petites bourdes.

- Evidemment. Tu as quoi comme cours après ?

- Arts Plastiques, enfin ! et toi ?

- Espagnol, répondis-je en souriant.

L'espagnol, c'était ma matière forte. J'adorais le parler, l'étudier, l'écrire... Il me tardait de pouvoir de nouveau le pratiquer.

* * *

- C'est qui, H ?

Juliette prit conscience que sa voisine de table observait sa main depuis quelques minutes. Elle la regarda à son tour. Dans un moment de faiblesse, elle avait eu la mauvaise idée d'écrire un gros H majuscule au marqueur sur la paume de sa main droite.

- Un ami, mentit-elle.

La jeune fille, comprenant que Juliette n'en dirait pas plus, se tut. Soulagée, Juliette se rendit compte du pathétique de la scène. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle scrutait son téléphone, ses mails, les réseaux sociaux, et même sa boîte aux lettres: _rien_. H avait promis de lui écrire juste avant qu'elle reparte pour la France, et n'en avait rien fait. Peut-être avait-il eu des problèmes familiaux ? Des soucis de communication ? Elle savait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Pourtant très douée pour les mathématiques, elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre ce casse-tête infernal. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, et se sentait impuissante face à la situation.  
Après que la fin du cours ait sonné, elle rejoignit Bérénice pour leur prochain cours en commun.

- Allez, plus qu'une heure, et on pourra aller manger. Je meurs de faim.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Juliette en suivant son amie dans le laboratoire de Physique-Chimie.

OoOoO

- Alors les filles, bien les cours ce matin ?, questionnai-je mes amies en les rejoignant dans le réfectoire.

- J'étais tellement heureuse de retrouver mes dessins en Arts Plastiques ! Cette matière c'est toute ma vie, se pressa Emma de nous raconter.

- On le sait Emma !, ria Cassandra. Cela dit moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien de retrouver les gens du club de littérature, on s'est lancés dans un débat sur Ronsard, c'était génial. Et vous deux là, le cours de Physique c'était cool ?

- Chiant à mourir, le prof nous a raconté sa vie pendant l'heure entière, à la fin j'ai cru que j'allais vraiment m'endormir, répondit Juliette.

- C'était horrible, on a eu droit aux vacances aux Seychelles qui étaient suuuuupers et il faisait beau, et l'eau était turquoise..., se moqua Béré. Au fait Julia, petite cachottière, tu as oublié de nous raconter l'Australie hier ?

- Franchement c'était génial. Je me suis éclatée, le matin à l'aube je surfais un peu, après j'avais cours d'anglais, et l'après-midi je profitais de ce petit paradis.

- Et le soir alors ?, demanda Cassandra, curieuse.

- Le soir je sortais un peu, mais après avoir fait la fête tout le mois de Juillet, je me suis calmée. Je préférais me ressourcer.

- Tu n'aurais pas du ma chérie ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas rencontré un beau gosse dans _le _pays des surfeurs ?, s'exclama Emma.

- Et bien non, je ne suis pas à l'affût du premier garçon qui passe, pas comme certaines, dis-je, moqueuse.

- Enfin Em a raison, tu es complètement fermée aux garçons depuis quelques mois, et tu le sais aussi bien que nous, intervint Juliette.

- J'en ai juste marre de chercher l'amour avec un grand A, parce que, de toute évidence, il n'existe pas. C'est tout. Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ?

Je vis les filles se lançaient des regards entendus, car bien sûr elles savaient. J'avais commencé à perdre toute foi en l'amour quelque temps auparavant, en voyant mes amies une par une se faire arnaquer par des beaux parleurs. Cela me fatiguait, d'attendre en vain quelque chose qui, je le savais, ne viendrait sûrement pas. J'avais toujours été une grande romantique, mes films préférés étant des navets qui se terminaient obligatoirement par un _happy end _niais et pathétique, mais je les adorais. A trop espérer, on finit par mourir sans n'avoir rien vécu. Très peu pour moi.

- Ton cours d'espagnol s'est bien passé ?, me demanda Bérénice, toujours prête à venir au secours des autres.

- Il a été annulé ! Il est remplacé demain, une histoire d'erreur d'emploi du temps, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Ah d'accord.

La journée se finit sans encombres. Le soir je décidai d'appeler Cassandra.

- Hello Juju, quoi de neuf ?

- Je t'appelle pour savoir si ça te dit d'aller à la bibliothèque avec moi demain après-midi ? Je dois absolument commencer mon devoir sur la Rome Antique mais je n'ai aucune base, et comme je sais que la bibliothèque est ton endroit de prédilection, je me suis dit que...

- Ah mais carrément ! Je pourrais voir si ils ont de nouvelles entrées de romans. Je passe te prendre après les cours vers 14h ?

- Super ! A demain ma poule, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

* * *

J'arrive au lycée de bonne humeur ce matin, car je commence par une heure d'espagnol.  
Quand j'entre dans la salle, tout le monde est entrain de discuter en attendant la professeur. Et comme par magie, celle-ci débarque dans la classe, s'installe au bureau principal, puis s'adresse à nous:

- Bien, je m'appelle Madame Alandre, je serai votre professeur d'espagnol cette année. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous sommes nombreux et j'aurai sûrement du mal à retenir les noms de tout le monde. Je vais donc vous placer par ordre alphabétique, afin de m'y retrouver.

Elle commence à énumérer les noms de famille, puis soudain vient mon tour. Je sursaute:

- Excusez-moi ? Je n'ai pas pas entendu.

- Vous êtes mademoiselle Berry ? A côté de monsieur Bartoli.

- C'est une blague..., grognais-je.

- Je vous demande pardon ?, m'interrogea la professeur.

- Non rien, désolée madame.

Je me résignais et pris place à côté d'Arthur, qui ne me lança pas un regard. J'avoue que j'étais un peu étonné, rapport son numéro de la veille, mais tant mieux. Si nous devions nous supporter toute l'année, autant le faire sans parler.  
Je ne vis quasiment pas l'heure passée, la prof m'avait de suite plu: elle était claire, concise, et cela se voyait qu'elle aimait son métier.

Je sortis de classe rapidement afin de rejoindre la permanence où je devais remplir mes deux heures de colle.

OoOoO

- Tu es prête Julia ?

- Oui j'arrive !

Cassandra était venue me chercher pour que nous allions à la bibliothèque.  
Arrivées là-bas, je regardais autour de moi: j'adorais cet endroit. L'odeur des livres vieillis, les fresques baroques au plafond, le calme absolu qui régnait: c'était incroyable. Mais cela restait l'endroit préféré au monde de Cass, si elle faisait une fugue, je saurais où aller la chercher en premier.

- Bon, tout ce qui concerne la Rome Antique se trouve au deuxième étage, section quatre. Je te retrouve là-bas, d'abord je vais aller faire un tour au cinquième étage...

- Laisse-moi deviner, section poésie ?, riais-je en la voyant déjà partie, tel un poisson dans l'eau.

* * *

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, André Breton a mis fin au mouvement...

Cassandra était absorbée dans sa lecture d'un ouvrage sur le surréalisme. Si bien qu'elle en parlait toute seule. Elle fut cependant interrompue dans ses pensées:

- Désolé de déranger, mais est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais trouver Les Regrets de Jacques Du Bellay ?

Cassandra releva vivement la tête, et crut faire une attaque. Elle n'avait jamais vu si beau jeune homme. Ses yeux d'un brun chocolaté concordaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux foncés, ainsi que sa chemise bleue ciel retroussée aux manches accompagnée d'un jean Levi's et de chaussures de marins, faisaient de lui l'idéal masculin de la jeune fille. Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et réagit:

- Tu veux sûrement dire _Joachim _Du Bellay ?

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue que je ne connais pas grand chose à la littérature. J'ai seulement trouvé le premier prétexte qui me semblait assez intelligent pour t'aborder..., dit-il en rougissant.

Cassandra le trouvait à croquer. Elle décida donc de lui pardonner cette petite erreur, qui était due à une bonne cause. Elle lui décrocha son plus beau sourire:

- En voilà des manières d'aborder une femme. Très 19ème siècle, j'aime beaucoup. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Jean.

- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie Jean ?, demanda-t-elle, coquine.

- Je suis en troisième année de Sciences Politique. Et toi ?

Cassandra se demandait qui était cette perle rare, qui la fascinait déjà.

- Cassandra, et je suis en Terminale en ce moment. J'aimerais bien tenté Sciences Po l'an prochain.

- Je suis sûr que tu en as les capacités, lui répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

- Cass, j'ai fini mes recherches, tu fais quoi ?, la questionnais-je en débarquant.

Je remarquais bien vite que je venais de briser un de ces moments magiques entre deux personnes.  
Jean tendit un bout de papier à Cassandra et s'approcha de son oreille très doucement pour y murmurer:

- Appelle-moi.

Puis il partit. Cass resta la bouche ouverte quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de me rejoindre.

- Qui c'était ce canon ? Tu me caches des choses toi ?, la titillais-je, en bonne commère.

- Oh, un garçon que je viens de rencontrer, répondit cette dernière, évasive.

C'était encore trop frais pour que Cassandra raconte sa rencontre avec Jean. Elle en parlerait aux filles, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste se remémorer son visage lui sourire, son souffle tout près de son visage, et la promesse de quelque chose de nouveau qui se présentait au creux de sa main.


	3. Chapitre II

**C**hapitre **II**

- Je pense que je vais me remettre au surf pour de bon.

- Ah oui ?, me dit Juliette, en salle d'étude.

J'y avais bien réfléchi. Cela faisait des années que j'avais arrêter le surf, avant d'en refaire cet été. Et je m'étais rendue compte que cela me manquait terriblement. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

- Oui. Ça me manque. Je passerai à mon ancien club ce weekend, j'espère qu'ils se rappelleront de moi !, rigolais-je.

Cela faisait une semaine que nous avions repris les cours. Cela me paraissait bien trop court, et me déprimait. Malgré que les filles soient là, j'avais toujours ce vide qui hantait mon coeur, et cela me torturait.  
Je fus interrompue par un bruit provenant de mon portable. Juliette aussi apparemment. Nous regardions en même temps nos téléphones pour découvrir un message de Cassandra:

- SOS. RDV comme d'hab.

Nous avons rangé nos affaires et sommes sorties de la salle, pour nous diriger vers les toilettes abandonnées du lycée. Ces toilettes -pas très glamour comme cachette- n'avaient plus été utilisées depuis des années car les chasses d'eau ne fonctionnaient plus. Nous aimions nous retrouver là pour discuter, et dans ce cas-là nous confier des secrets importants. Quand nous sommes arrivées, Cass, Béré et Emma étaient déjà la.

- Qué pasa Cass ?, l'interrogea Emma du regard.

- Bon les filles, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire mais promettez-moi que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant.

- De quoi tu parles ?, demanda Bérénice, étonnée que sa soeur lui cache quelque chose.

- Julia, tu te rappelles de ce garçon avec qui je parlais à la bibliothèque mercredi dernier ? Et bien il se trouve qu'il m'a donné son numéro après que nous ayons discuté. En fait... Je lui ai envoyé un message le soir même et on est en contact depuis ! Il s'appelle Jean, il est adorable et il me fait tellement rire..., nous confia Cassandra, rêveuse.

- Attend quoi ?! Et tu nous l'as caché tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ?, s'écria Juliette.

- Ouais, surtout à sa sœur..., renchérit Bérénice, vexée de l'attitude de Cassandra.

- C'était tout frais, et je voulais voir si il me plaisait vraiment avant de vous en parler ! Désolée les filles...

- Et alors ?, répondis-je.

- Alors oui, il me plaît, beaucoup même...

- C'est super ma chérie, je suis trop contente pour toi !, dit Emma en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Nous aussi !, dis-je accompagnée de Juliette.

- Et toi Béré ? Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Cela fait presque une semaine que tu me le cachais, moi je ne t'ai jamais caché quoi que ce soit, s'énerva cette dernière.

- Ah oui ? C'est marrant ça, j'aurais juré que tu aies _oublié _de me raconter -à moi ou aux filles- ta petite incartade dans le bus avec un certain garçon.

- _Quoi ?_, nous nous sommes exclamées toutes en choeur.

- Comment tu es... Attend une minute. Tu as lu dans mon journal ?! Mais comment tu l'as trouvé ?, s'étonna Bérénice.

- Je te connais par coeur je te signale. Je n'ai pas été étonné de le découvrir dans ton tiroir à chaussettes quand j'en cherchais une paire.

- Et depuis quand tu t'amuses à pénétrer l'intimité des autres ?

- Il était un peu entrouvert... J'avoue que j'ai été tenté. J'ai juste lu la partie sur ce mec du bus, répondit Cassandra en haussant les épaules.

- Bon, et sinon Bérénice tu comptes nous raconter un jour ou l'autre ? Quelles petites cachottières ces deux-là !, les taquinais-je

Bérénice avait oublié de raconter aux filles l'incident du bus la semaine dernière, et pour tout dire elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle l'avait juste écrit car elle racontait chaque détail de sa journée à son journal. Elle était vexée que sa soeur ne lui ait pas raconté pour sa rencontre, mais elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle non plus n'avait pas tout dit. Elle ne lui en voulait donc pas d'avoir lu dans son journal, car c'était sa soeur et qu'il y avait plus grave dans la vie.  
Elle décida donc de leur raconter.

- Petite coquine !, sourit Emma.

- J'hallucine, madame fait des rencontres dans le bus ! Il flirtait avec toi, c'est clair, ajouta sa soeur.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi les filles, c'est juste un garçon comme un autre qui aime embêter les gens.

- Enfin il a voulu t'embêter toi là..., glissais-je.

Bérénice haussa les épaules. Quelle importance ? Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.  
La sonnerie des cours nous signifia qu'il était temps de nous disperser.

Je me rendais donc à mon cours d'espagnol, heureuse d'y aller comme d'habitude. Quand j'arrivais, Arthur était déjà là. Il me lança un regard noir. Je ne comprenais décidément pas ce garçon, mais décidais que je m'en fichais. Madame Alante prit la parole:

- Aujourd'hui je vais vous donner un exposé à réaliser pour dans deux semaines. Il s'agira de trouver une place, un endroit qui vous est cher, où vous aimez vous réfugier car vous vous y sentez protéger. Vous devrez le décrire -en espagnol bien sûr-, mais pas seulement. Il s'agira aussi de le faire découvrir à la deuxième personne du groupe. Donc comme vous l'avez compris, c'est un travail en binôme, un travail de partage, la découverte de l'autre par le biais d'un lieu sacré pour vous. Pour que ce soit simple, vous allez vous mettre avec votre voisin de classe.

_Pardon ? _Nos regards se croisèrent avec Arthur, et je n'y vis que la froideur des fontes glacières. C'était le comble. J'allais avoir une mauvaise note à ce devoir à cause de lui. Il m'insupportait peut-être, mais l'idée de décevoir ma professeur me faisait frémir de rage. Je devais trouver une solution.  
A la fin du cours je décidais donc de le coincer entre quatre murs.

- Tu comptes me parler ?, demandais-je presque agressive.

- Tiens tu veux que je te parle maintenant ?, railla-t-il.

- Pour l'exposé, on va être obligés je pense.

- Je m'en fous de cet exposé.

- Et bien pas moi. Alors fais comme tu veux, je me démerderais toute seule, dis-je en commençant à partir.

Il me rattrapa par le bras.

- Viens avec moi.

Sans me demander mon accord il m'entraîna hors du lycée, alors que je me laissais faire.

- Monte.

Je montais dans sa voiture, et nous quittions soudain le lycée en plein milieu de la matinée.  
Je pris soudain conscience, en dépit du bon sens, que j'étais dans une voiture avec un garçon presque inconnu, que je séchais les cours, et surtout -c'était sûrement cela le pire- que je l'avais laissé m'entraîner là-dedans.

- Arthur ? Tu m'emmènes où au juste ?

- Tu verras bien.

Après vingt minutes de route sans plus un seul mot, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Arthur bifurqua dans un sentier étroit et sinueux et se gara finalement sur le bas côté. Il sortit de la voiture et m'ordonna de le suivre. Totalement impuissante, j'obéis. Après encore cinq minutes de marche, nous sommes arrivés dans une clairière. Je restai bouche bée. C'était magnifique. Le soleil se reflétait sur toutes les parois des arbres qui entouraient cet endroit, où la végétation était verdoyante, et où régnait une totale sérénité. Au centre de cette petite clairière, un arbre majestueux s'imposait. Il semblait vieux mais restait beau.

- C'est incroyable..., ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Je sentais Arthur se rapprocher de moi dans mon dos. J'entendais sa respiration lente et régulière. Nous sommes restés ainsi un moment, je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps. Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Impossible à déterminer. Le silence était doux et réconfortant, mais je décidais de prendre la parole:

- Alors, ton jardin secret se trouve ici ?, murmurais-je.

- Oui. Tu trouves que c'est bizarre pour un mec ?, me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus prés, de façon à ce que je sente son torse tout contre mon dos.

- Non. Je suis impressionnée.

J'avoue qu'il m'intriguait. Les seules fois où nous avions parlé, j'aurais pu le tuer. Je le pensais narcissique, égoïste, et imbu de lui-même. Je le découvrais sous un nouveau jour, et cela m'intimidait. J'étais méfiante vis-à-vis de ce changement soudain de comportement.

- Mais ?

- Mais rien. Je découvre juste une nouvelle facette de toi.

Délicatement je le sentis attraper mon bras, me retourner face à lui. Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je baissais les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'elle te plaît ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Cette situation me gênait. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi proche d'un garçon, physiquement parlant.  
Il me redressa le menton. Nos yeux se croisèrent.

- Oui.

Et avant que j'ai pu m'étonner de ma propre réponse, Arthur m'embrassa. C'était un baiser lent, suave, plein de désir. Un baiser agréable, je devais bien le reconnaître, mais étrange. Je me rendis compte que j'embrassais Arthur. Enfin qu'il m'embrassait. Que nous nous embrassions.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dis-je en coupant fin à cet instant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. On peut rentrer ?

* * *

Je ne m'expliquais pas le comportement que j'avais eu avec Arthur dans la clairière. Sur le chemin du retour, personne ne dit rien. C'était un silence gênant. Je sentais qu'il m'en voulait, même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître. Le problème, c'est que j'avais eu peur. Voilà, je l'avouais enfin. Il m'avait habitué à le considérer comme un petit con, et le fait qu'il me montre une partie de lui la plus profonde, l'endroit le plus important au monde pour lui, d'un coup, sans prévenir, me dérangeait. Et cela m'avait frappé: je continuais à espérer une histoire d'amour tirée d'un film à l'eau de rose. Il m'était de suite venu à l'esprit que je l'avais jugé trop vite, qu'il était différent, qu'il était sensible. En réalité, j'étais bel et bien pathétique. Une sonnerie de téléphone me repêcha de mes pensées:

- T'étais où cet après-midi ? J'ai réussi à te couvrir, mais j'ai bien cru à un moment que la doyenne allait appeler tes parents, me raconta Juliette.

- Oh je suis désolée j'avais complètement oublié de vous prévenir que j'avais quitté les cours ce matin...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Tu as eu des problèmes ?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète comme toujours pour ses amies.

- Non... Enfin c'est compliqué.

Et je lui racontai tout. Depuis le début. Elle me laissa finir, puis reprit la parole:

- Wow, c'est dingue...

- Tu l'as dit. Et le pire c'est que je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire pour l'espagnol...

- C'est la seule chose qui te tracasse, sérieusement ? Je pense que tu as été trop dur avec lui, Julia. C'est parce que tu t'idéalises l'amour que tu te fermes à toute éventualité, mais lui ne vit pas comme toi. Et peut-être qu'il était sincère. Et que tu as tout gâché...

Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête. J'en avais ma claque des hommes.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés !

Juliette soupira. Parfois elle ne comprenait pas son amie.

- Et d'ailleurs en parlant de garçons, tu as des nouvelles de H ?

- Aucune.

Juliette essayait de rester forte. Mais pour tout dire, c'était vraiment dur. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire bonne figure, quand son coeur et sa tête n'y étaient pas. Elle se sentait arnaquée, faible, misérable.

- Il ne te méritait pas. Tu vas au sport ce soir ?

C'était une grande fan de la salle de sport. Elle aimait se défouler, sentir des tiraillements dans toutes les parcelles de son corps, être épuisée par l'activité physique. Elle s'y réfugiait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Non, j'y vais demain soir. Il me tarde, j'en ai besoin...

* * *

Bérénice était épuisée. Elle s'était couchée à 2h du matin la veille pour finir un devoir. En pénétrant dans le bus, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore tenir le coup. Sa tête allait exploser.

- Salut !, dit Sourire d'Ange, le garçon avec qui elle avait eu une petite altercation la semaine dernière.

Il déplaça le sac de Bérénice et s'assit à côté d'elle, dans une totale nonchalance qui insupportait la jeune fille.

- Quelqu'un t'a permis de t'asseoir ?

- On est dans un bus scolaire. Je m'assoies où je veux, répondit-il en arborant un petit sourire narquois. Mais heureux de te parler aussi ! Au fait, moi c'est Benjamin.

- Bérénice.

Elle décida de faire abstraction du dénommé Benjamin. Elle remit ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux. Benjamin qui n'était pas du même avis, lui retira un écouteur des oreilles:

- Tu écoutes quoi ?

- Tu connais pas.

Il lut le titre de la chanson.

- Oh j'adore ce groupe ! C'est vraiment génial ce qu'ils font. Je peux écouter avec toi ?, demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Bérénice ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait. Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

- Bon d'accord, marmonna-t-elle, désespérée.

C'était bizarre. Elle était dans ce bus, à côté d'un garçon qui voulait écouter la musique avec elle, et qui faisait tout pour qu'elle l'aime bien. Dans quel but ?!  
Elle aperçut sa soeur lui sourire quelques rangées devant.

Au moment où la chanson se finissait, c'était le moment pour Benjamin de sortir. Il lui rendit l'écouteur puis sourit:

- Merci de m'avoir fait partager un peu de toi.

- Pas de soucis, répondit-elle, légèrement gênée.

Après son départ, Cassandra sauta sur sa soeur:

- Il est _canon_. Tu as son numéro ?, demanda Cass, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de créer des contacts.

- Ben non, pour quoi faire ?

- Enfin Béré ! Il te draguait là. Tu l'as remarqué quand même ?

- Euh... non. On a juste écouté une chanson ensemble, c'est tout.

Cassandra était amusée de la naïveté de sa soeur jumelle.

- Oui, enfin deux personnes du sexe opposé qui écoutent de la musique ensemble, têtes rapprochées, ce n'est pas anodin quand même.

- Mais n'importe quoi. Et de toute façon on n'a rien en commun ! En plus le style blondinet surfeur qui se prend pour le roi du monde non merci.

- Ce que tu peux être renfermée des fois, soupira Cassandra.

Bérénice le trouvait arrogant. Et ce n'était pas du tout son style de mec dans tous les cas, elle n'allait pas commencer à se prendre la tête pour ça. Point final.

Ooooo

Cela faisait vingt-cinq minutes que Juliette se défoulait sur un tapis de course. Elle aimait l'ambiance qui régnait dans sa salle de sport, cela la rassurait quelque part. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre.  
Après avoir terminé sa séance de course, elle décida de travailler les abdominaux. Arrivée à la machine, elle remarqua un garçon blond, grand et plutôt bien musclé -on comprenait qu'il faisait régulièrement du sport- qui n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner sa machine, car quelque chose semblait bloqué.

- Besoin d'aide ?, demanda-t-elle, toujours prête à aider.

Il releva brusquement la tête avec un regard exaspéré, qui se radoucit quand il aperçut la jeune femme.

- Cela fait bien dix minutes que j'essaie, mais tu peux toujours jeter un coup d'oeil, dit-il d'une voix grave, signifiant qu'il devait être plus âgé qu'elle.

Elle se pencha sur l'appareil, fit quelques manipulations et remit la machine en route. Il la regarda comme si elle était Jésus.

- Wow. Pas mal.

- Merci, rougit-elle, intimidée.

- Tu es une habituée de cette salle, je me trompe ? Je t'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois, s'adressa-t-il à elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui je viens souvent. J'adore l'activité physique, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire avant de comprendre le double sens de sa phrase. Elle rougit encore plus.  
Il la regarda presque sournoisement, avant de répondre, dans un murmure aguicheur:

- Je pense que c'est essentiel de faire travailler son corps.

Elle sourit puis s'éclipsa, au bord de la crise cardiaque. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien saisi ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Elle le trouvait magnifiquement beau: il avait des yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant, une peau bronzée qui faisait ressortir sa dentition impeccable, et en plus, c'était un sportif.  
Cependant, malgré ce tableau tout à fait alléchant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à H. Une voix hurlait dans son crâne: "Passe à autre chose !" mais c'était tellement difficile. Tout était trop compliqué.

* * *

- On veut se redonner une chance avec Clément, nous annonça Emma le jeudi matin.

Je faillis m'étouffer:

- Pardon?!

- Emma, tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse ?, renchérit Cassandra.

- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?, continua Bérénice.

- Je sais je sais, mais hier il est passé chez moi et on a parlé, il veut changer. Et je crois qu'il en est capable, même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai besoin que vous me souteniez les filles, parce que vous êtes mes repères.

- On te soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive, mais tu sais c'est dur pour nous aussi, tu étais dévastée cet été..., dit Juliette, pensive.

- Oui je sais parfaitement, mais le fait est que je l'aime encore et que lui aussi.

- Tu en es sûre de ça... ?, demandais-je, hésitante.

- S'il vous plaît les filles, soyez juste heureuses pour moi, ok ?, s'exclama Emma, un peu vexée de la réaction de ses amies.

Je ne savais pas du tout où cela allait mener Emma. Pour nous, l'histoire avec Clément était du passé. Après tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire comme coups bas, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle remettrait le couvert. Nous étions toutes terrifiées à l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà fait.


	4. Chapitre III

**C**hapitre **III**

Nous étions en route pour le club de surf, j'avais demandé à Emma de m'accompagner. Le temps était magnifique, une légère brise caressait nos visages, j'aimais cette sensation. C'était parfait pour un samedi.  
Arrivées là-bas, je constatais que rien n'avait changé. J'entrai dans la cabane qui faisait office de bureau aux directeurs du club. De suite, je reconnus mon ancien prof de surf et directeur principale du club, Fabrice.

- Julia ! Ça fait un bail ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?, me questionna-t-il en me serrant dans une petite étreinte.

- Je suis contente de te revoir Fabrice. Rien n'a changé ici !, souriais-je.

- Ah non comme tu le vois ! Par contre toi, ma grande..., continua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Quoi, moi ?

- Regarde toi ! Tu es devenue un vrai petit canon. Tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un.

Fabrice avait toujours été comme ça. Très sincère, adorable à tout point de vue, jamais il ne critiquait quelqu'un. Il était de ceux qui pensaient que tout individu avait une bonne âme, et que tout le monde méritait une seconde chance. Il cherchait toujours à utiliser les bonnes ondes en chacun, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait coaché les meilleurs surfeurs mondiaux, -avant qu'ils ne gagnent leur notoriété- et que le club était aussi populaire. Déjà à l'âge de dix ans, je l'adorais. Quand j'avais décidé d'arrêter le surf car je voulais essayer un nouveau sport, il avait été très compréhensif. Nous nous étions croisés quelques fois par la suite, et j'avais toujours eu droit à un mot gentil. J'étais heureuse de le retrouver.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, dis-je en riant. Plus sérieusement, ces derniers temps j'avais envie de me remettre sur une planche. Cet été j'ai un peu surfé sur les côtes australiennes, ça m'a rappelé tellement de souvenirs, et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais vraiment un manque.

- C'est génial ma grande. Tu ne pouvais pas m'annoncer meilleure nouvelle. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !, plaisanta-t-il.

- Que tu attendais quoi ?, dit un blond, qui pénétrait dans la pièce, les pieds pleins de sable.

Il me jaugea des pieds à la tête, comme s'il hésitait à m'accorder de l'attention.

- Enfin Adri ! Tu ne reconnais pas Julia ?

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser, puis son visage s'illumina:

- Juju ?! C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me souvenais maintenant. Adrien. C'était mon meilleur ami d'enfance, du temps où je surfais encore au club. Nous avions commencé à en faire la même année, et nous étions rapidement devenus inséparables. J'avais vraiment une amitié précieuse avec lui, il était toujours là pour moi, et moi pour lui. Quand j'ai décidé d'arrêter le surf, il m'en a d'abord voulu. Puis il a tenté de reprendre contact, mais notre entrée au collège à tous les deux changeait beaucoup de choses. Tout était différent, et nous avions perdu cette amitié au fil du temps.

- J'y crois pas que tu sois encore là Adri !, m'exclamais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Et moi que tu sois là ! Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu ma belle.

- Moi non plus. Tu as pris du muscle, me moquais-je en explosant de rire.

- Très drôle, renchérit-il en me tirant la langue.

Nous étions les mêmes qu'à nos huit ans. Cela faisait du bien de le retrouver.

- Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dit pas que tu reviens parmi nous ?, demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Et siiii ! Oh ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir de vous revoir, et de voir que rien n'a changé, malgré que tu sois devenu un vrai beau gosse mon petit Adrien.

- Tu peux parler toi. On a pleins de choses à se raconter ! Passe à la maison ce soir, d'accord ?

- Tu habites toujours la maison sur la plage ?

- Oui. Je t'attends pour manger, vers 21h ? Ne sois pas en retard, se moqua-t-il.

- Promis. Bon, je dois vous laisser les gars, on m'attend. A plus !

Je rejoignais Emma dans la voiture. C'était une des seules à avoir le permis, avec Juliette. Les jumelles et moi étions nées en fin d'année.

- Ça va je n'ai pas été trop longue ? Figure-toi que j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami d'enfance ! Je suis tellement heureuse, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point ils me manquaient tous, et cette ambiance là. Vivement que je retourne à l'eau.

- C'est top ça Juju ! Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ce meilleur ami d'enfance ?

- Parce qu'on s'est éloignés après que j'ai quitté le club. Je ne pensais pas le revoir ici ! C'est quand même marrant. D'ailleurs, je passe la soirée avec lui ce soir. Il a une maison au bord de l'eau, tu vas voir, tu vas tomber à la renverse.

- Comment ça "je vais voir" ?, s'étonna Emma.

- Ah oui, ça c'est le léger détail embêtant... Mon scooter est à la révision, et personne ne peut m'emmener. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait beaucoup de me déposer, et de repasser me prendre après ta soirée ?, suppliai-je, angélique.

- Bon, très bien, râla Emma. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas aller à cette soirée. Je vois Clément demain, si il sait que j'ai fait la fête, on risque de s'engueuler.

- Quoi ? Mais tu adores faire la fête, c'est dans ta nature ! Emma tu ne vas pas arrêter de faire ce que tu aimes pour un mec. Et surtout pas pour lui. Je croyais qu'il allait changer ?

- Oui mais c'est un travail sur moi aussi...

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ma chérie, tu le sais. Arrête un peu de te voiler la face.

- Je sais..., se désespéra-t-elle.

Ooooo

Cassandra était toute excitée. Jean voulait la voir aujourd'hui, après presque deux semaines à s'être parler au téléphone, de tout et de rien... Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un café qui était à mi-chemin entre leurs deux maisons. Elle avait du appeler toutes ses amies avant de trouver la tenue parfaite, mignonne mais décontractée. Elle était aussi nerveuse, car ce garçon lui plaisait vraiment, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher en couchant directement avec lui. Elle voulait prendre son temps.  
En arrivant au café, Jean était déjà assis à une table. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. En l'apercevant, il se leva de son siège pour l'accueillir avec un grand sourire:

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui super ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Non, deux minutes. Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?

- Un thé glacé, sourit-elle.

Il passa la commande au serveur en demandant un thé glacé pour Cassandra, et un café pour lui. Puis il reprit la parole:

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? J'ai l'impression que tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois.

Cassandra rougit. Elle avait l'habitude des compliments, mais venant de lui, cela la touchait encore plus.

- Tu sais parler aux filles toi, je me trompe ?, se moqua-t-elle.

- En effet oui. On m'a toujours pris pour le tombeur de ces dames, alors qu'en fait pas du tout.

- Dit-il, après m'avoir accoster dans une bibliothèque..., sourit Cassandra.

- Tu rigoles, mais je n'avais jamais fait cela avant. Je trouve que c'est bien trop prétentieux ! Mais... Je ne pouvais pas ne pas tenter ma chance.

Décidément, il savait lui parler ! Elle rougit de plus belle, puis décida de changer de sujet. S'ensuivit une longue discussion.

Quand ils se quittèrent, trois heure et trois boissons plus tard, Jean s'exprima:

- Tu me plais beaucoup Cassandra. J'aimerais t'embrasser mais... Je veux prendre mon temps avec toi.

Cassandra était aux anges. Elle déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, avant d'ajouter:

- Moi aussi. A la prochaine fois, alors.

Puis elle partit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne journée. Ils avaient une telle facilité à parler de tout et de rien... C'était juste magique.

* * *

Il était bientôt 21h, il faisait encore jour, l'air était doux, c'était une soirée comme je les aimais. Emma m'emmenait chez Adrien, elle était gaie, et je savais que c'était par rapport à Clément. Cela me faisait plaisir pour elle, en espérant que ça dure. Pour l'instant, nous étions entrain de rouler les fenêtres ouvertes, la musique à fond, et nous chantions sans nous soucier de rien. J'adorais ces moments.  
La maison d'Adrien apparut sur la route, j'indiquai à Emma de se garer.

- Merci ma poule ! Je t'enverrai un message quand le repas sera fini. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de me récupérer ?

- Pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Passe une bonne soirée !

- Toi aussi Em.

Et pendant qu'Emma faisait sa marche arrière, je frappais à la porte. La maison d'Adrien était comme dans mes souvenirs. Il m'ouvrit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va ma petite ? Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là, m'accueillit-il, tout souriant.

- Moi non plus ! Ta maison n'a pas changé.

- Et oui, comme tu peux le voir. Entre ! Je nous ai commandé du chinois.

- Top.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, je reconnus tout de suite l'odeur caractéristique de l'habitation. Un mélange très fleuri de lavande et d'hibiscus. J'adorais cette maison. Elle était très bien meublée -la mère d'Adrien avait un don pour la décoration-, très bien exposée, accueillante à tout point de vue.

- Oh tu as mis la table et tout ! C'est trop mignon mon Adri.

- C'était une occasion spéciale ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'on se revoit, comme au bon vieux temps.

- A moi aussi.

On décidait de s'asseoir, puis on a commencé à parler de tout et de rien. Un moment, alors que je finissais mes chips aux crevettes, il me posa la question fatidique:

- Et au niveau des mecs ?

- C'est très très compliqué... Tu sais, je crois que l'amour, c'est pas fait pour moi, répondis-je d'un petit rire gêné.

- Pareil pour moi. On forme une belle paire tous les deux !

- On en a toujours formé une, dis-je, sincère.

- Ça c'est sûr ! Est-ce que ça te dit qu'on aille marcher un peu sur la plage, d'ailleurs ?

On adorait faire ça quand on était plus jeunes. Comme sa maison était au bord de l'eau, on descendait sur la plage, on pêchait les crabes, on se baignait, c'était le paradis. J'étais contente qu'il n'ait pas oublié ce petit rituel.

- Carrément !

Arrivés sur la plage, on commence à marcher. Je prends la parole:

- Est-ce que tu penses que...

Seulement je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'Adrien prend mes jambes, me balance sur son épaule et se dirige gaiment vers la mer. Je cris, j'essaie de me débattre, mais rien n'y fait. Il faut dire qu'il a sacrément pris du muscle. Quand il veut me jeter dans l'eau, je m'accroche tellement fort à lui que nous tombons tous les deux. On se regarde, les vêtements trempés, et on explose de rire. On continue à se baigner, avant que je commence à avoir froid. On décide donc de rentrer, en parlant du prochain entraînement de surf. Après s'être séchés et avoir pris un dernier verre, je décide d'appeler Emma pour qu'elle passe me chercher. Elle arrive au bout de cinq minutes; Adrien me raccompagne à l'extérieur et me serre dans ses bras:

- Merci pour cette soirée Juju. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de te revoir. On se le refait vite ?

- Merci à toi mon Adri. Pas de soucis !

A ce moment-là, Emma sort de la voiture, curieuse de découvrir le garçon dont je lui ai tant parlé. Son visage change directement de couleur, virant au rouge cramoisi. Adrien glisse un petit sourire gêné.

- Euh... Adrien, je te présente...

- Emma, oui je sais, me coupa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire la bise.

- J'ai raté un épisode ? Vous vous connaissez ?, les interrogeai-je.

Avant qu'Adrien puisse répondre, Emma marmonna:

- C'est compliqué.

En comprenant qu'elle me raconterait plus tard, je n'insiste pas.

- Bon, à la prochaine Adri !

- Je t'appelle Juju.

Une fois dans la voiture, je me retourne vers Emma:

- Bon, raconte ! Tu connais Adri ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je ne savais pas que c'était _ce _Adrien dont tu me parlais.

- Duquel tu parles toi ?!

- Tu te rappelles, cet été... J'étais dévastée, Clément venait de me plaquer... Ma soeur m'a emmené dans une soirée qu'organisait son copain. J'ai rencontré Adrien là-bas. On a beaucoup bu, on a déconné, on a flirté, et de fil en aiguille..., me raconta-t-elle, l'air penaud.

- De fil en aiguille... ? Oh non Em, ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec Adrien !

- Si... Et ce n'est pas tout. Il a réussi à me contacter après la soirée, et nous nous sommes revus. J'ai recouché avec lui plusieurs fois... En fait, à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, il était là. Je ne l'ai pas re-contacté depuis la rentrée, je ne savais pas qu'il habitait ici, il m'avait seulement dit qu'il était surfeur. Oh merde Julia, je suis désolée...

- C'est pas si grave ma puce. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, seulement c'était important pour moi que tu le rencontres et que tu t'entendes bien avec lui, il a toujours été comme mon frère tu sais.

- Je sais bien... Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le trouver devant la porte. J'étais dans une position inconfortable.

- Je comprends. Ecoute, on verra ce qu'on peut faire, on trouvera une solution.

- J'espère...

Je sentais qu'Emma se remémorait l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu cet été. J'avais envie de lui changer les idées.

- Bon, je sais qu'il est minuit passé, mais si on appelait les filles pour aller boire un verre ? Allez dit oui !

- Ça marche.

Ooooo

- Bref, c'était une super soirée. Il m'avait vraiment manqué, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais reprendre contact. Aujourd'hui je veux seulement rattraper le temps perdu.

Je venais de raconter à Juliette, Bérénice et Cassandra mes retrouvailles avec Adrien, et notre dîner. Nous étions attablés dans un bar populaire de la ville. J'avais eu une bonne idée en appelant les filles, car Emma, après leur avoir raconter l'incident, avait retrouvé le sourire. Il faut dire que nous étions un peu éméchées, c'était notre troisième _mojito_. Et pendant que Cass et Juliette tentaient de faire des bulles avec le cocktail, que Béré et moi disions des bêtises, Emma reçut un message sur son portable.

- Qui c'est ?, la questionnai-je.

- ...

- Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, poursuivit Cassandra, inquiète.

- Adrien vient de m'envoyer un message... "Salut Emma, content de t'avoir revu ce soir. Appelle moi si t'as envie de t'amuser un de ces jours ! Adrien"

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Adri en _sexfriend_. On prenait des bains ensemble avant !, plaisantais-je.

Les filles explosèrent de rire. Cela détendit l'atmosphère qui se faisait pesante depuis une poignée de secondes.

- Je réponds quoi alors ?, demanda Emma.

- La vérité c'est tout ! Que tu es de nouveau avec ton copain, et que donc tu vas arrêter tout ça un petit bout de temps, répondit franchement Juliette.

- Oui vous avez raison.

Emma écrivit le message. Trois minutes plus tard, elle reçut la réponse.

- Alors ?, reprit Juliette.

- "Pas de problème. A une prochaine peut-être."

- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'Adrien. Il n'est pas du tout prise de tête !, ajoutais-je.

- C'est ce que j'ai aimé chez lui cet été.

- Tu l'as surtout aimé parce que c'était un bon coup, coquine..., lâcha Cassandra, toute guillerette.

Nous sommes reparties dans un fou rire. C'était bon d'avoir des amies sur qui compter.

* * *

Emma se réveilla le dimanche matin avec une légère gueule de bois. Elle sauta dans la douche, puis commença à se préparer. Elle voulait être sublime pour son rendez-vous avec Clément.  
Après plus d'une heure de préparation, en comptant maquillage, huile sur le corps, brushing, vernissage des ongles, enfin la totale, elle était enfin prête. Elle avait enfilé sa tenue préférée, et s'était aspergée du parfum qu'il préférait. Elle prit place dans sa voiture, enclencha le contact, puis sentit son téléphone vibrer. -Message de Clément: "Désolé bébé, on déplace le rencard, j'ai fait la fête toute la nuit. Je me suis réveillé encore complètement alcoolisé, je vais essayer de dessoûler un peu. D'ailleurs, ne t'énerve pas mais j'ai découvert une fille dans mon lit ce matin... Mais pour ma défense je ne me rappelle de rien ! Ne m'en veux pas. Je t'appelle plus tard."

Emma balança son portable contre le mur. Elle avait cru. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait changer, pour elle. Qu'il l'aimait. Quel traître. Elle le haïssait, elle le haïssait plus que jamais.  
Elle se leva pour aller chercher son portable. Elle savait qu'elle devait appeler les filles pour trouver du réconfort. Mais là, tout de suite, elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter. Elle composa un numéro. Une voix d'homme se fit entendre:

- Allô ?

- Tu as toujours envie de t'amuser avec moi ?


	5. Chapitre IV

**C**hapitre **IV**

- Tiens.

Adrien lui tendit un verre d'eau.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui... Ecoute, je veux être vraiment sincère avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je m'en veux d'avoir été faible, confia Emma au garçon.

- Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être faible, moi le premier. Tu ne dois pas te blâmer.

- Mais je me suis comportée comme une vraie traînée...

- Pardon ? Ne dis plus jamais des choses comme cela, Emma. Tu ne dois pas croire tout ce qu'il te dit. Tu es humaine. Contrairement à lui qui est un vrai..., ne termina pas Adrien, les poings serrés.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi ?, releva Emma.

A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas non plus. C'était vrai qu'Emma se servait un peu de lui, mais il devait avouer qu'il se laissait complètement faire. Et ce n'était pas son genre. Certes, il aimait prendre du bon temps avec les filles, mais il ne se prenait jamais la tête, il gardait très rarement contact avec celles-ci après. Or, depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Emma puis couché avec elle, il avait senti quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Il s'était senti comme obligé de chercher son numéro -qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné- pour la re-contacter. Et maintenant il la consolait de son chagrin amoureux en faisait le bon petit toutou.  
Il regarda sa petite tête toute triste. Il haïssait le connard qui lui avait fait ça. S'il le croisait, il ne pourrait sûrement pas se contrôler avant de lui enfoncer son poing dans la gueule. C'était d'ailleurs cela le plus inquiétant. Jamais il ne devenait violent, à part pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Qu'il _aimait_.

- Parce que personne ne mérite de souffrir comme toi, haussa-t-il les épaules.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire. En plus de savoir te débrouiller au lit, tu écoutes et tu sais consoler. L'homme parfait, plaisanta-t-elle.

- J'apprécie le compliment, ria-t-il de bon coeur.

Elle commença à se lever:

- Bon, je devrais peut-être y aller. Merci pour tout, Adrien.

- Pas de problème. Si un jour, tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver.

Il se la jouait confident maintenant. Ben voyons. Il se trouvait ridicule, et en plus de ça il allait tout gâcher.

- J'y penserais, sourit-elle.

Il la regarda quitter la maison. Il se sentit tout d'un coup très seul. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

* * *

Bérénice sentit une pointe de déception en ne voyant pas Benjamin ce lundi matin dans le bus. Elle s'était habituée à l'avoir collé à ses basques, mais pas au fait qu'elle ressentirait quelque chose de son absence. Elle ne chercha pas plus longtemps à comprendre, et décida de changer un peu, en s'asseyant à l'avant du bus. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle reconnut pourtant sa voix:

- Hé. Je t'avais gardé une place à l'arrière.

- Désolé, je préfère me mettre à l'avant maintenant.

C'était totalement faux. Mais son constat le concernant l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements.

- Ah.

Il s'assit quand même à côté d'elle. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Puis il se racla la gorge:

- Hum, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. J'ai réussi à avoir deux places pour le concert de notre groupe préféré, qui passe ce weekend. Je me demandais... Si ça te tenterait de venir avec moi ?, l'interrogea-t-il, hésitant.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Bérénice avait cherché pendant des jours et des jours des places pour ce concert, mais tout était déjà vendu. Cela avait été la déception de sa vie, de devoir rater son groupe d'amour. Elle le scruta avec un regard méfiant:

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais... Pourquoi moi ?

- Eh bien car je sais que tu adores ce groupe, et je t'aime bien. Tu es gentille.

Gentille ? Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas l'être justement. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de renchérir:

- Bon, c'est d'accord, je veux bien venir. Mais à condition que je te paye ma place.

- Je t'assure que cela ne me dérange pas ! J'y serais allé tout seul de toute façon sinon.

A la façon dont il rougissait, elle savait qu'il mentait.

- Merci beaucoup, alors... Je n'en reviens pas. La semaine ne pouvait pas mieux commencer !, s'exclama-t-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il la regardait. Il la trouvait belle quand elle souriait. Mais ça, jamais il ne lui avouerait.

- Content que cela te fasse plaisir. Bon, le concert est à 21h. Je passerai te chercher une demi-heure avant. Il faut que tu me donnes ton adresse et ton numéro de téléphone.

- Ah oui, exact.

Bérénice lui indiqua ses coordonnés. Elle était reconnaissante envers Benjamin d'avoir pensé à elle, même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Mais bon, elle voulait rester positive et compter les jours avant d'assister au concert dont elle rêvait la nuit.

OoOoO

- Enfin bon, c'est assez bizarre je dois dire... Au fait, dis-moi si cela te dérange que je t'en parle.

Adrien m'avait proposé de passer me prendre en voiture pour m'emmener au lycée ce lundi matin. Il en avait profité pour me raconter l'histoire avec Emma, de son point de vue. C'était bizarre d'écouter mon meilleur ami me parler de ma meilleure amie, c'était marrant. Je le connaissais par coeur, même après toutes ces années, il avait toujours les mêmes mimiques. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait dans l'histoire, mais qu'il ne voulait surtout pas mettre le doigt dessus.

- Pas du tout mon loulou, tu le sais bien. Franchement, je pense que vous devriez apprendre à parler, à vous connaître, en laissant un peu le sexe de côté, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En la découvrant, et vice versa, tu pourrais avoir des réponses à tes questions. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Mais je ne sais pas si elle, elle a envie de me connaître...

Nous étions arrivés devant l'entrée de mon lycée. Adrien descendit de voiture pour me dire au revoir.

- Tu veux que je lui en parle ?

- Pourquoi pas... Oui, je veux bien. Merci Juju.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Adri, tu le sais, chuchotais-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

Il me sourit, puis remonta en voiture. Après qu'il soit parti, je remarquais qu'Arthur -qui était sur le trottoir d'en face- n'avait pas perdu une miette de notre échange, et me fixait d'un air de quelqu'un qui veut vous tuer. Super. Je sentais que le cours d'espagnol en première heure allait être au top.

Arrivée dans la salle, je m'assis sans plus de cérémonie. J'avais décidé de faire au mieux pour éviter tout contact visuel ou physique. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas d'Arthur. Il débarqua comme une furie dans la salle et me sauta dessus:

- Tu aurais pu me le dire !, me jeta-t-il à la figure.

- Euh ? Te dire quoi ?

- Que tu avais un mec. J'aurais paru moins con.

Je mis quelques secondes à faire le lien: il nous avait aperçu Adrien et moi dehors.

- Adrien n'est pas mon copain, dis-je calmement.

- En tout cas, ça en avait l'air tout comme !, continua Arthur sur sa lancée.

Il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Pourquoi il s'énervait comme cela ? C'était quoi son problème au juste ? Je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

- Mais en quoi cela te regarde, je peux savoir ?! Je sors avec qui je veux, quand je veux.

- Non.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il semblait sérieux.

- Pardon ? Tu te prends pour qui là ? Mon père ?

Son visage se décrispa un peu. Il commençait à comprendre que son petit jeu était ridicule.

- Si ce n'est pas ton copain, pourquoi tu m'as jeté la dernière fois ?

Et voilà. L'inévitable était abordé. Il faisait référence à mercredi dernier, dans la clairière.

- Je... Je ne suis pas faite pour les histoires d'amour. Je n'y crois pas. Ou du moins, plus. Et tu es lunatique, je trouve cela insupportable.

- Moi ? Lunatique ? Tu rigoles là j'espère, pouffa-t-il.

- Pas du tout. Un coup tu te la joues dragueur, l'autre tu ne me calcules pas, et puis finalement tu m'embrasses dans un endroit tout ce qu'il y'a de plus romantique. J'ai besoin de stabilité moi, voilà tout.

Arthur se rembrunit. Je sentais que j'avais touché un point sensible.

- Très bien, répondit-il simplement, en détournant la tête.

Discussion close.

* * *

Quand Juliette pénétra dans la salle de sport, elle remarqua tout de suite le beau gosse de la dernière fois. Croisant son regard, il lui sourit. Elle s'approcha:

- Salut. Tu fais travailler les biceps aujourd'hui ?

- Belle technique d'approche !

- Hein euh quoi, non pas du tout, je..., commença-t-elle.

- C'était une blague !, se moqua-t-il.

Juliette rougit. Encore. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le don pour parler aux garçons.  
Il sourit.

- Tu rougis tout le temps, c'est mignon. On dirait une enfant.

- Tu as quel âge pour faire des blagues de vieux ?, renchérit Juliette, avec une assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

- Madame a du répondant, j'aime ça. J'ai 23 ans. Et toi ?

- 17, répondit la jeune fille, de nouveau intimidée par son âge.

- Ah, je vois, une petite jeunette ! Et ton prénom ?

- Juliette...

- Où est ton Roméo, ma chère Juliette ?

- Je le cherche encore, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Moi, c'est Yago. Enchanté, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Juliette gloussa. Elle aimait les garçons avec de l'humour. Elle joua le jeu et lui serra la main:

- Salut Yago.

- Je me demandais si cela te dirait de faire du sport ensemble ?

Le visage de Juliette vira au blanc. Elle bafouilla mais ne réussit pas à dire grand chose. Avait-elle bien saisi l'allusion ?

- Ah non ! Non non non, je ne voulais pas dire ça !, s'exclama Yago.

Elle l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe:

- Pourquoi je dis toujours des trucs comme ça...

Elle le trouvait adorable. Alors comme ça, il la draguait. C'était bizarre, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis H. Mais là tout de suite, elle n'avait aucune envie de penser à lui. Yago s'éclaircit la voix:

- Hum, je voulais juste qu'on se tienne compagnie, tu sais..., parvint-il à dire.

- Avec plaisir, sourit sincèrement Juliette.

Il la regarda, puis lui rendit son sourire. Il la trouvait déjà gentille, mais il découvrait aussi à quel point elle était simple, elle ne se prenait pas la tête. C'était sûrement ce qui le poussait à parler avec elle, le besoin de simplicité et de franchise.

- Super. On commence par quoi ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Juliette et Yago restèrent plus de deux heures dans la salle. Ils discutèrent tous deux des sujets qui les passionnaient, ainsi Juliette apprit que Yago adorait le surf, qu'il en faisait depuis tout petit et espérait devenir un champion un jour. Elle lui révéla alors qu'elle rêvait secrètement d'inventer une formule mathématique qui révolutionnerait le monde humain. Il ne se moqua pas, au contraire, il était fasciné qu'une femme puisse être aussi indépendante et déterminée. Elle n'avait que 17 ans, mais en paraissait déjà 20.  
Ils avaient une facilité à parler de choses et d'autres qui les mettait à l'aise, et les rapprochait. Quand vint le moment de quitter la salle de sport, Yago prit la parole:

- C'était vraiment sympa Juliette. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

- Moi aussi.

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture. A l'intérieur, elle monta le son de la radio au volume maximum, et prit la route. Il faisait encore un temps magnifique alors que c'était la mi-septembre. Elle sourit. Elle avait vraiment passé un bon moment, comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas passé. Elle se rendit soudain compte que même si son coeur appartenait toujours à H, la distance -et surtout le fait qu'il ne lui donne toujours pas de nouvelles- faisait qu'elle commençait à moins y penser. L'arrivée de Yago dans sa vie y était sûrement pour quelque chose aussi, même si elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle devait en parler aux filles.

* * *

Le mercredi après-midi, nous avons décidé de nous retrouver pour boire un café avec les filles.

- Alors, vous racontez quoi ?, demanda Cassandra, qui avait toujours le sourire depuis sa rencontre avec Jean.

- Benjamin m'a invité à voir le concert de mon groupe préféré ce weekend, commença Bérénice.

- C'est pas vrai ?! Oh mais c'est génial !, dis-je en me réjouissant pour elle.

- Oui, mais je trouve cela bizarre, tout de même.

- Pourquoi ?, la questionna Emma.

- Eh bien pourquoi me choisir, moi ? Je veux dire, il doit avoir des centaines de filles à ses pieds.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il est gentil, Béré. Et je pense que cela lui plaît que tu ne fasses pas partie de ces filles qui le harcèlent, la rassura Juliette.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête et profiter de l'instant ma puce, continuais-je en lui prenant la main.

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire, sourit-elle.

- Puisqu'on parle de mecs... Je dois vous dire quelque chose, nous annonça Juliette, mystérieuse.

Nous étions toutes les quatre aux aguets. Elle nous raconta ce qu'il se passait en ce moment pour elle, quand elle se rendait à sa salle de sport. Je la sentais heureuse de nous en parler.

- C'est super Juju. Tu mérites vraiment de rencontrer quelqu'un qui sache t'écouter, l'encourageais-je sincèrement.

- Julia a totalement raison ! Tu le revois quand ?, intervint Bérénice.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, peut-être la prochaine fois que j'irai, nous informa Juliette.

Malgré que nous soyons toutes très contentes pour elle, nous savions que notre amie évitait très subtilement de parler de H. Emma me lança un regard entendu et prit la parole:

- Et... Concernant H ?

- Je me doutais que vous alliez m'en parler. Franchement les filles, il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je dois aller de l'avant, je déteste être dépendante à quelqu'un, et surtout à un garçon. Vous le savez pour être celles qui me connaissent le mieux. Alors, pour l'instant, je vais me laisser guider par le vent.

- C'est vraiment bien que tu arrives à relativiser comme cela, souligna Cassandra.

- Oui, vraiment je suis fière de toi ma Juju, rajouta Emma.

- Merci les filles. Au fait Julia, avec Arthur, il y a eu du nouveau ?

- Ne me parle surtout pas de lui, je ne le comprends pas. Et de toute façon, je me préoccupe déjà de mes amis, je ne vais pas rajouter cela sur le tas.

- Julia... Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu dois te préoccuper de toi aussi un peu, m'apostropha Cassandra.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Et c'est ce que je fais. Bref, Emma, Adrien m'a parlé de toi.

Les filles ne comprenaient pas que je vivais très bien sans avoir le coeur en tourmente.

- Ah bon ? Il a dit quoi ?, m'interrogea Emma.

- Il est perturbé par ce qu'il s'est passé le weekend dernier... Je pense qu'il aimerait apprendre à te connaître.

- Je n'ai pas envie de devenir pote avec mon meilleur plan détente.

- Comment tu présentes cela Em !, rigola Béré.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas envie de le connaître ? Cela te changerait les idées, rapport à Clément, souligna Juliette.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Adrien est très sympa, au lit c'est super, mais cela s'arrête là. Point barre.

- Ok, pas la peine de t'énerver... dit Cass.

- Je ne m'énerve pas. Je n'ai juste pas envie de parler de Clément, et des mecs en général. Ça me gave.

- Oui, on comprend, répondit Juliette.

J'avais au moins essayé de lui en parler.

* * *

Benjamin était passé prendre Bérénice comme il lui avait dit, à 20h30. Sur le chemin, ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses, et Bérénice s'était rendue compte qu'ils avaient plus en commun qu'elle ne le pensait. Cela lui plaisait.  
Arrivés au concert, ils réussirent à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la scène. Les projecteurs s'allumèrent, et la jeune femme vit apparaître le groupe qu'elle idolâtrait depuis leur commencement. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler, comme les centaines d'autres groupies autour d'elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Benjamin la regardait, amusé. Elle lui sourit. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers lui.

- Merci. Vraiment, lui cria-t-elle à l'oreille, car c'était impossible de s'entendre autrement.

- Pas de soucis. Et maintenant que je te vois, aussi heureuse, je ne regrette vraiment pas de t'avoir emmené.

Elle sourit de plus belle: c'était vrai, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, depuis longtemps. Ce constat la fit frissonner, parce que tout cela était grâce à Benjamin. Elle ne le voyait plus de la même façon maintenant. Elle reprit son écoute du concert, bien décidée à en profiter autant qu'elle le pouvait.  
Au bout de presque deux heures de concert, le groupe annonça la dernière chanson.

- C'est ma préférée !, hurla Bérénice.

- La mienne aussi !, s'exclama Benjamin.

C'était une chanson très profonde, très douce, transcendante. Le public leva les bras et les balança lentement de droite à gauche, pour pouvoir vivre la musique. Les deux adolescents firent de même. Ils étaient transportés.  
Benjamin regardait Bérénice, les yeux fermés, s'imprégner de ce morceau fantastique. A cet instant précis, il la trouvait magnifique. Elle re-ouvrit les yeux et accrocha le regard du jeune homme, pour ne plus le lâcher. Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Poussée par une adrénaline jusqu'ici inconnue, Bérénice fit un dernier pas vers lui. Benjamin se pencha doucement, très doucement, vers son visage. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, Bérénice était au bord de la syncope. Finalement, Benjamin posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un choc électrique, un feu d'artifice, un séisme de niveau neuf. La jeune fille n'avait pas une grande expérience en matière de garçons, mais jamais -au grand jamais- elle n'aurait pensé qu'un contact comme celui-ci puisse déclencher tant de sensations aussi délicieuses qu'effrayantes en elle. Plus le baiser se prolongeait, plus Bérénice appréciait. Elle avait l'impression ridicule qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux, au milieu de la salle, qu'il n'existait plus que ce moment. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que la dernière note de la dernière parole de cette dernière chanson prit fin. C'était délectable. A contre coeur, ils se séparèrent, pour reprendre leur souffle. Benjamin remit une mèche derrière l'oreille de Bérénice, qui avait à présent les cheveux en bataille et les joues rosies. Elle était à croquer. Il murmura:

- Wow. C'était incroyable.

Bérénice, qui se sentait pousser des ailes, revint vers lui, et déclara:

- Il faudrait peut-être recommencer, alors.

Avant de lui prendre le visage en coupe, et de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Benjamin répondit aussitôt au baiser.  
A cet instant, ils ne formaient plus qu'un.


	6. Chapitre V

**C**hapitre **V**

En se couchant, après que Benjamin l'ait ramené devant chez elle et qu'ils se soient embrassés une bonne demi-heure dans la voiture, Bérénice était dans un état d'hébétude totale. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela lui arrivait, à elle. Que Benjamin, qu'elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié au départ, dans le style surfeur prétentieux et arrogant, se révélait pleins de qualités qui plaisaient à la jeune fille. Elle se sentait comme transportée par des sentiments jusqu'ici inconnus dans son organisme. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer, puis vit sa soeur faire son apparition:

- Alors ? Raconte la soirée !

- C'était..., commença Bérénice.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés !, s'exclama Cassandra à voix basse, car il était plus de 2h du matin.

- ... Comment tu le sais ?, demanda Bérénice, étonnée.

- Je te connais par coeur, je sais ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse, je suis pas bête hein.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse Cass ! C'était il y'a à peine une heure.

- Peut-être pas amoureuse, mais en tout cas, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu avec un sourire comme celui-là..., ajouta Cassandra en se levant. Bonne nuit ma soeur, fais de beaux rêves.

Bérénice la regarda partir en souriant. En fait, elle ne savait que sourire en cet instant. C'était une sensation étrange, mais divine. Alors peut-être qu'elle aussi avait le droit à l'amour, après tout ? Elle se réjouit d'en arriver à cette conclusion. Elle envoya un message à Benjamin: "Super soirée. Encore envie de t'embrasser. Passe une bonne nuit !" puis s'endormit.

* * *

Le dimanche matin j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour de vélo en bord de mer, histoire de me vider la tête et de profiter du beau temps. L'air était pur, les oisillons chantaient, il n'était que 8h30. Je me sentais libre, totalement indépendante, j'avais l'impression que je respirais normalement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je décidai de me rendre à une petite crique connue par très peu de personnes, mais que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter. En arrivant prés du chemin sinueux par lequel y accéder, j'accrochai mon vélo et commençai ma descente. J'avais découvert cette crique quand je devais avoir dix ans, un jour en ramassant des coquillages, et depuis c'était devenu mon petit paradis sur Terre. L'endroit était utopique: un petit bout de plage rien qu'à moi, le sable chaud, l'eau d'un bleu incroyable, et le calme qui y régnait. C'était féérique. Je me suis couchée sur le sable, histoire de profiter du moment au maximum.  
Soudain je sentis des gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon visage, et, étonnée, je sursautai et me relevai d'un coup sec, pour tomber nez à nez avec Arthur. En reprenant bien vite conscience, je compris que je m'étais assoupie -il était presque 10h- et que ce que j'avais pris pour des gouttes de pluie n'étaient autre que l'eau provenant d'une bouteille appartenant à Arthur. Je m'insufflais:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?!

- Wow, détends-toi Julia. J'ai cru que tu étais morte, j'ai juste voulu vérifier ton état, déclara-t-il, moqueur.

- Très intelligent ça dis moi. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ?, le questionnai-je à nouveau.

- Je me balade.

- Mais pas ici ! Ici, c'est mon endroit, mon chez moi, mon terrier. Comment tu connais cette crique ?

- Eh bien je... Je l'avais déjà remarquée et..., dit-il sans finir sa phrase.

- Elle est quand même relativement difficile à remarquer, lui assénai-je.

- Bon d'accord. Je t'ai suivie.

J'allais faire une attaque. C'était qui ce malade ?!

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Julia. Je t'ai vue en vélo sur la piste cyclable, je passe par ici pour faire mon footing et j'avoue que... J'ai été intrigué..., me confia-t-il, gêné.

- Euh... C'est très très bizarre, tout de même.

Il piqua un fard.

- Ecoute, franchement j'essaie d'apprendre à te connaitre mais ce n'est pas évident, moi je t'ai montré l'endroit le plus important à mes yeux, et toi tu ne dis rien. Tu te renfermes. Comme si j'allais te faire du mal.

Je ne savais sincèrement pas quoi répondre à son petit discours. Toute cette situation était gênante, il fallait que je retrouve un peu de tact. Je décidai donc de me lever et déclarai:

- Bon, et bien Arthur voici mon jardin secret à moi. Je suis inconditionnellement amoureuse de cette crique, c'est mon berceau, j'aime venir ici dés que je peux, écrire des choses parfois, ou bien écouter de la musique, ou parfois tout simplement admirer le paysage. C'est mon petit paradis. Seulement je trouve un peu gonflé que tu m'aies suivi.

- Tu ne me l'aurais jamais montré si je n'avais rien fait, je me trompe ?, me demanda-t-il en se relevant à son tour.

Je m'apprêtais à nier, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux verts perçants m'en empêcha.

- Probablement pas..., chuchotai-je, en regardant vers le large.

- Et comment tu aurais fait pour le devoir d'espagnol ?

- Boh, je t'aurais montré un endroit au hasard, répondis-je avec une spontanéité qui m'étonnait moi-même.

Il ria, d'un rire d'homme sans aucun doute, mais très doux à l'oreille, mélodieux. _Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais?_

- Tu vois, j'en étais sûre. J'arrive bien à te cerner en fin de compte, triompha-t-il.

- C'est moi qui n'arrive pas à te cerner. Arthur... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... J'ai été emporté par le moment, je crois. Personne ne connait l'endroit que je t'ai montré, du moins pas mes proches. Et j'ai l'impression que je peux avoir foi en toi.

Je ne savais franchement pas quoi répondre à cela. Il continua:

- L'autre jour, quand je t'ai vu, avec ce mec... Ça m'a rendu dingue. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sortes avec un autre gars.

- Pourquoi ?, murmurai-je.

- Cela me semble évident, non ?, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi et en me prenant la main.

Je la retirai. Je devais en premier lieu voir s'il était sincère, et surtout s'il n'allait pas se renfermer la minute d'après. Je répondis donc:

- Non. Explique-moi.

Il soupira. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait juste partir, et me laisser. Mais il a relevé la tête, m'a regardé, m'a repris la main. Et s'est exclamé:

- Parce que tu me plais, Julia. Vraiment beaucoup. Dés que je t'ai vu à la rentrée, avec tes amies, tu m'as intrigué. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te parler, d'être heureux quand la prof d'espagnol nous a mis ensemble pour le devoir...

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu semblais montrer, marmonnais-je.

- J'étais sur la défensive. En général, je plais aux filles... Mais toi, tu me rejettes. A chaque fois. Que je sois gentil, méchant, ignorant, ou même que je t'embrasse, ta façon de me voir reste la même.

- Et donc c'est cela ? Tu veux absolument m'avoir car je ne suis pas une de ces groupies qui te courent après ?

- Non, bien sur que non ! J'ai envie... J'ai vraiment envie de te connaître mieux que cela. Tu sais Julia... Tu m'attires beaucoup.

- Ecoute, hm, Arthur... Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Pourquoi donc ?!

- Et bien car je ne crois pas aux histoires d'amour. Cela ne sert qu'à faire souffrir, et par conséquent je n'en ai pas envie...

- Comment peux-tu savoir sans avoir essayé ? Julia ne...

- Je suis désolée, dis-je en voulant m'enfuir.

Apparemment ce n'était pas le plan d'Arthur. Il réussit à m'attraper par le bras, me força à me retourner et m'attira à lui avec force. Nos visages étaient à présent très, très prés. Comme à la clairière quelques semaines plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas de cela, je décidais d'ignorer son regard, sans pour autant me libérer de son emprise sur mon bras. Il me prit le menton entre deux doigts et le releva doucement, afin que nos regards se croisent. Soudain, la situation m'échappa totalement. Je lui sautai dessus, collant mes lèvres aux siennes, mon corps contre son corps. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui échangé dans la clairière. Celui-ci était plein d'ardeur, d'envie, de vibrations, comme si nous allions mourir demain. La situation était ridicule, mais pourtant je le ressentais bel et bien comme cela. Nous nous sommes séparés histoire de reprendre notre souffle. Arthur me regarda et sourit:

- Sache qu'après ce baiser, je ne pourrais sûrement plus jamais me passer de toi.

Je riais. Il avait le don de sortir des phrases de dragueur à deux balles faciles mais efficaces.

- Tes yeux pétillent quand tu ries. C'est absolument adorable.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je ne savais absolument pas où cela allait nous mener, je voulais juste profiter du moment en arrêtant de penser aux conséquences, juste une fois dans ma vie. Et c'était une sensation délectable.

* * *

Bérénice et Cassandra attendaient leur bus, comme chaque lundi matin. Et pour une fois, Bérénice était très excitée. Elle allait revoir Benjamin, elle allait pouvoir l'embrasser, signifier à tout le monde que, elle, oui elle avait un copain. Et qu'elle était heureuse.  
Elle pénétra donc dans le bus, à la recherche de son amoureux, quand elle entendit des rires provenant du fond du bus. Benjamin était avec une fille, une espèce de blonde absolument parfaite, mis à part le fait qu'elle draguait le garçon qu'elle avait embrassé un jour plus tôt. Elle sentit en elle une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, et décida de s'en servir pour aller lui faire face. Elle s'avança donc vers le fond du bus, et se planta devant Benjamin et la blondasse. Ils ne semblèrent pas remarquer sa présence. Elle se racla la gorge. Benjamin finit enfin par daigner la voir, mais baissa les yeux instantanément. Bérénice ne se dégonfla pas et s'exclama:

- Ça va Benjamin ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon texto après le concert ?

La blonde pouffa:

- Excuse-moi, tu es ?

Benjamin la coupa, et prit la parole:

- Laisse-moi faire Camélia. Ecoute Bérénice... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Plus tard. A la fin des cours ce soir, d'accord ?, demanda-t-il, presque penaud, toujours en fuyant le regard de la jeune fille.

- Euh... D'accord., répondit Bérénice avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'avant. Si elle avait eu une once de courage, elle l'avait perdue en quelques minutes. Elle se sentait maintenant ridicule. Qu'arrivait-il à Benjamin ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Non, elle devait arrêter de se torturer. C'était tout nouveau pour elle, elle n'avait seulement pas l'habitude. Elle allait attendre la fin de la journée comme il lui avait demandé... Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ooooo

- Hey les girls ! Vous allez bien ?, nous dit Emma en venant nous rejoindre dans la cantine.

- Au top, et toi ?, répondit Cass du tac au tac, d'humeur joyeuse.

- Super. Bon allez, racontez-moi votre weekend ?

- En tout cas pour ma part, il était excellent, continua Cassandra. J'ai vu Jean.

- Oh petite cachottière que voilà ! Raconte nous, dit Juliette.

- Et bien je devais absolument finir un devoir à la bibliothèque, il a insisté pour m'accompagner, alors j'ai dit oui. Au début, il m'aidait, et puis de fil en aiguille... Hum... On a fini par se peloter sur les canapés de la bibliothèque. C'était torride.

- J'hallucine, mais quelle coquine !, m'exclamais-je.

- Donc ça y est vous vous êtes embrassés ?, demanda Emma, avide de détails.

- Oui madame. Et c'était super, si tu veux savoir. Il sait comment s'y prendre, dit Cassandra avec un clin d'oeil pour Emma.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous sortez ensemble ?, la questionna Juliette.

- Je pense oui. Cela paraissait clair, en tout cas, ria de bon coeur Cass.

- Et vous n'avez toujours pas... Couché ?, poursuivit Emma dans son interrogatoire.

- Non, toujours pas Emma. On veut prendre notre temps.

- C'est super ma chérie ! Tu le mérites, vraiment, m'exclamais-je.

Elle sourit. Elle semblait réellement heureuse. Cela me rendait par conséquent heureuse pour elle. Elle poursuivit:

- Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à ma chère soeur ce qu'elle a fait ce weekend ?

- Oh mais oui ! Alors le concert avec Benjamin ?, s'exclama Juliette.

Le regard de mon amie s'assombrit. Elle nous raconta tout, et si au début il y avait quelques cris de joie, à la fin du récit nous n'avions plus du tout envie de rire.

- C'est quoi son problème ?, grognais-je.

- Et c'est qui cette Camélia ?, rajouta Juliette.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles. On verra bien ce qu'il va se passer ce soir, je vous tiendrais au courant.

- Laisse tomber les mecs Béré, rejoins-moi !, lui dit Emma.

Nous avons rigolé, parce qu'Emma qui laisse tomber les garçons, ça ne tient jamais vraiment longtemps.

- En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qu'il en est de Clément ? Et d'Adrien ?, demanda Béré.

- Clément me harcèle de coups de fils et de messages me demandant de lui pardonner. Seulement pour l'instant je n'en ai aucune envie. Et concernant Adrien... On prend un café ensemble mercredi.

- Oh-oh... Qu'est devenu le "Il est très sympa, au lit c'est super, mais point barre" ?, demanda Cassandra.

- On ne fait rien de mal, pas vrai ? Et voilà comme je l'ai dit il est très sympa. Alors passer un peu de temps avec lui ne devrait pas être une mauvaise chose.

- Tu as totalement raison ma puce. Prends du recul, fais les choses bien, lui conseillais-je.

Elle me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire. Elle reprit la parole:

- Dis moi Julia, tu as fait quoi toi, ce weekend ?

- Euh... Pas grand chose, pourquoi ?, je m'insurgeais.

Je n'étais pas encore prête à parler aux filles de l'épisode avec Arthur d'hier. C'était tout frais, et même si c'était mes meilleures amies, j'avais besoin d'être sûre d'abord que ce soit clair entre lui et moi.

- Je ne sais pas, tu sembles... Heureuse, me dit Emma avec un petit rictus amusé.

- Elle a raison Ju, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé chez toi, continua Béré.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi les filles. Tout va très bien, c'est tout, souriais-je.

Je leur raconterais, bientôt. Pour l'instant, je devais voir ce qu'il allait se passer concernant Arthur.

* * *

Juliette était allée au sport de bonheur ce lundi soir là. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, car ses parents lui mettaient la pression pour le bac et pour son futur. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toutes les réprimandes qu'on lui faisait, cela ne la stressait que davantage. Heureusement, le sport était là pour lui permettre de se vider la tête, de penser à autre chose. Elle était entrain d'user le tapis de course, musique à fond dans les oreilles, lorsque elle sentit des mains agrippées ses hanches. Elle sursauta, perdit sa foulée, et en un rien de temps glissa vers l'arrière du tapis, où elle faillit tomber in extremis. Elle fut en effet rattrapée par des mains d'homme, fermes et robustes. Elle arracha ses écouteurs des oreilles et se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec Yago. Elle s'énerva:

- T'es complètement malade ! J'aurais pu me casser quelque chose.

- Désolé Juliette. Je voulais seulement te faire une frayeur, sourit-il d'un air penaud.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle passait pour une râleuse insupportable. Ce n'était pas son genre.

- T'inquiète. C'est oublié. T'es quand même qu'un idiot, plaisanta-t-elle en lui donnant une bourrade.

- Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?, s'amusa-t-il.

- En arrêtant de dire des bêtises peut-être ?, rougit-elle. Bon, je dois y aller.

- Déjà ?, la questionna-t-il, déçu. J'aurais espéré que l'on puisse parler un peu.

- Moi aussi, mais je suis là depuis presque trois heures et j'ai, tu sais... Des obligations familiales.

- Ah, oui je comprends. Bon, à la prochaine alors. Je vais sûrement aller me mettre en tenue.

- Oui, et moi me doucher. Bye, dit-elle.

Elle était un peu triste qu'ils n'aient pas parlé plus. Elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il arriverait plus tôt, afin qu'ils puissent discuter. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait dans sa main les écouteurs de Yago, et non les siens. Ils avaient sûrement du les échanger quand il y avait eu le petit incident. Sans réfléchir, elle fit volte face et commença à courir vers les vestiaires des hommes pour les rendre à Yago. Elle ouvrit la porte, l'endroit était désert. Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, qu'elle lui rendrait la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Elle se retourna pour partir, puis se figea en entendant une voix:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle jeta un oeil derrière son épaule, et tomba nez à nez avec Yago. Un Yago, à moitié nu, les cheveux trempés, les muscles saillants, et seulement une petite serviette pour cacher ses parties intimes. Elle était tellement subjuguée qu'elle continuait à le fixer, la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle savait que Yago était bien bâti, mais à ce point-là, peut-être pas. Il avait un torse absolument parfait, des abdominaux en béton, des épaules comme elle les aimait, et le V que formaient ses muscles au niveau de ses reins achevait le tout. Sans compter ses cheveux blonds en bataille, son sourire charmeur, sa nudité presque visible. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle le fixait depuis une bonne minute, totalement perturbée par cette créature mythique. Elle avait oublié de répondre à sa question.

- Euh, hm, euh je venais te rapporter... hm enfin... Tes écouteurs. Tiens.

Et le malheur se produisit. En voulant attraper les écouteurs, Yago fit un faux mouvement de jambes, ce qui fit bien évidemment tomber la serviette, et le jeune homme se retrouva totalement nu devant Juliette. Le premier réflexe de cette dernière fut de se cacher les yeux avec ses mains, pour ne pas le gêner, et pour ne pas qu'il remarque non plus à quel point son visage était rouge écarlate.

- Bon euh, je devrais peut-être m'éclipser tant que hum...

Elle fut interrompue dans son bégaiement absolument honteux par Yago, qui lui enleva doucement les mains du visage. Elle baissa la tête vers la partie intime de ce dernier, qui -merci Seigneur- était de nouveau entouré par une serviette. Yago la regardait attentivement, puis rigola. Juliette se vexa:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Si tu avais vu ta tête ! Complètement paniquée la pauvre petite, se moqua-t-il en partant dans un fou rire.

- C'est très drôle cela dit moi. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que cela l'est autant ?, répondit-il, un sourire de vengeance aux lèvres.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, Juliette attrapa un pommeau de douche à côté d'elle, appartenant aux cabines privées du vestiaire, régla la température sur froid et aspergea Yago d'eau glacée. Il essaya de l'en empêcher, mais se prit une vraie giclée sans pouvoir intervenir. Il réussit finalement à s'emparer du pommeau d'une main, de Juliette de l'autre main. Sentant qu'il l'avait sous son emprise, il s'approcha tout près de son oreille, et murmura:

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire cela.


End file.
